finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight
|englishva = TBA }} Eight is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. He is fittingly attributed the number 08 in Class Zero. Appearance and Personality Eight is a young man with short auburn hair. Like all Class Zero members, he wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket and a red cape, but instead of white pants, he wears capris and boots. Eight's cape is tied around the neck, giving it a scarf-like appearance. Eight uses gloves and fights using martial arts because he hates weapons, believing that they take away lives too easily. Story Eight is a young man who is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", he and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. After Alexander's summoning and the resulting deaths of Caetuna, Kurasame, and other students, Eight, Ace, Queen, and Rem visit their instructor's grave. Ace says that dwelling in sadness will not do them any good, and Eight replies that even so, they will not forget that the people who died were here and lived in this era. During the alternate ending caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Oriense's history, Eight survives and is seen living a peaceful life with the rest of the members of Class Zero. He is seen pacing under a ledge, happily talking to himself about the fact that his and Cater's names are similar (with the Japanese pronunciation) and saying that they were made to be a pair. Suddenly, a tardy Cater appears above him and decides to jump down from the ledge as a means of a shortcut to get to her next class. She loses her balance in surprise upon noticing him and despite Eight saying that he will catch her, Cater falls on top of him, rendering both unconscious. In Battle Eight wields knuckles in battle and has a close-range battle style, which appears to integrate both kicks and punches. Similar to a beat-em-up game, the timing along with how long the player holds down the attack button and the input with the analog stick control his attacks. The player can also cancel Eight's attacks to make infinite combos. Mixing all these will allow him to use his true potential. A downside to Eight's battle style is his range; as most of his attacks are ground-based, he will have a hard time trying to get close to long ranged enemies with good defense such as Magitek Armor or reach airborne enemies. In addition, his MP pool is very low and his damaging special attacks consume a lot of the ability gauge. As compensation, Eight is extremely quick. Both his movement speed and attack speed are somewhat on par, or even better than that of fellow classmates Cater and Rem. Since his attacks are quickly executed, Eight is able to abuse the Kill Sight function like Machina. His safe gameplay is further augmented by the fact that Eight's body tends to step out before attacking, saving players the need to get real up close to their opponents. Eight's quick and aggressive battle style is highly suitable for aggressive players. Alongside Cater, he is an ideal character to use to solo a level with ground based enemies. With proper equipment and the addition of well-timed dodges and attacks, Eight can easily become a lethal force in the right hands. His basic attack is Knuckle. Weapons *Knuckle *Silver Knuckle *Killer Knuckle *Heavy Knuckle *Platinum Knuckle *Iron Fist *Red Glove *Metal Fist *Mythril Glove *Diamond Fist *Adamant Knuckle *God Hand *Master Fist *Gold Finger *Kaiser Knuckle *Demon Fist (Ultimate Weapon) Support Abilities *'Speed Up': Increase movement speed. Req: Level 17; AP 2. **'Triple Evasion': Allows user to dodge thrice. Req: Speed Up; AP 2. ***'Infinite Evasion': Dodge for infinite amount of time. Req: Triple Evasion; AP 3. ****'Avoiding Guard': Extends invincibility during dodge. Req: Infinite Evasion; AP 5. *'Dualcast': Can equip two offensive spells Req: Level 50; AP 12. *'''-RA Magic Cancel': Allows "Magic Cancel" into a "RA" level spell. Req: n/a; AP 24. *'-GA Magic Cancel': Allows "Magic Cancel" into a "GA" level spell. Req: Level 80; AP 48. *'Libra': See target's status while locked on. Req: Initial; AP Mastered. *'Sidestep': Pressing triangle and moving the analog stick either left or, right, will cause Eight to perform a special evasion. Req: Initial; AP Mastered. *'Back Attack': Increases the chances of critical hits occurring when attacking behind an enemy. Req: Initial; AP Mastered. *'Magic Cancel First-Style': Eight can "Magic Cancel" at the end of his standard attacks. Req: n/a; AP 10. *'Down Counter': When knocked down, at the right timing Eight will counter a enemy with an Uppercut. Req: Storm Style; AP 2. *'Backfist': Pressing triangle and moving analog stick down will cause Eight to do this attack; it has a high chance of stunning an opponent. Req: Raging Fire Style; AP 3. **'Magic Cancel Second-Style': Eight can "Magic Cancel" at the end of his Backfist. Req: Backfist; AP 30. Special Abilities One of Eight's Special Attacks are a series of ''Styles that allow him to unleash a variety of attacks by using the direction pad along with the button on the PSP. His Styles also consume little of the Ability Gauge. *'Storm Style': Can perform a jumping side kick, rapid punches, or sliding kick. Req: Initial; AP Mastered. **'Storm Style EX': Adds a jumping-like AoE attack. Press circle and down. Req: Storm Style; AP 2. **'Storm Style EX2': Strengthen the power of rapid punches in Storm Style; press Circle and down. Req: Storm Style; AP 4. *'Raging Fire Style': Can perform a short palm attack that fires long ranged fire-based attack, or break dancing kicks. Req: Down Counter; AP 2. **'Raging-Fire Style EX': Adds a standing elemental pillar of fire that strikes the an enemy many times. Press Circle and down. Req: Raging-Fire Style; AP 3. **'Raging Fire Style EX2': Adds a charging tackle; press circle and up. Req: Raging-Fire Style; AP 4. *'Thunderclap Style': Can perform a two hit jumping kick, multi-hit lightning-based kick, a palm thrust with Super Armor, or a sliding kick. Req: Speed Up; AP 2. **'Thunderclap Style EX': Eight causes a shockwave by mediating, recovers HP by 50% of the damage dealt to enemies as well as knocks them back. Press circle and down. Req: Thunderclap Style; AP 3. **'Thunderclap Style EX2': Can now correct sliding kick to multi-hit lightning kick. Hold circle after slide kick to activate. Req: Thunderclap Style; AP 4. *'Explosive Fist': A heavy damaging strike performed by slowly approaching an enemy; depletes most of the Ability Gauge. Req: Raging-Fire Style; AP 4. **'Explosive Fist Increase': Strengthen Explosive Fist's power. Req: Explosive Fist; AP 6. ***'Explosive Fist Guard': Can no longer be staggered when hit by an enemy during 'Explosive Fist'. Req: Explosive Fist Increase; AP 14. *'Lightspeed Fist': Teleport toward an opponent for a swift attack; good for Kill Sighting. Req: Avoiding Guard; AP 6. **'Lightspeed Fist EX': Teleport closer to the target when using Lightspeed Fist. Req: Lightspeed Fist; AP 8. ***'Lightspeed Fist EX2': Increases teleport range. Req: Lightspeed Fist EX; AP 6. *'Last Stand': Grants Aura and Haste, but puts you in "Kill Sight" status. Req: Explosive Fist Guard; AP n/a. **'Last Stand's AG Cost Reduction': Reduce Last Stand's Ability Gauge consumption. Req: Last Stand; AP n/a. *'Sacrifice Punch': A powerful attack the leaves Eight with 1 HP. Req: Level 30; AP 10. *'Phantom Rush': A skill that is able to evade all enemy attacks when running. Req: Avoiding Guard; AP 3. **'Phantom Rush 's AG Cost Reduction': Reduce Phantom Rush's Ability Gauge consumption. Req: Phantom Rush; AP 5. Gallery Etymology "Eight" is one of the trumps of a traditional set of playing cards. Trivia *Eight shares his Japanese voice actor with Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. *Eight's fighting style, as well as his personality and even his fainting animation are very similar to Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy VIII. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters